The Elf and the Shield Maiden
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Set after the battle of Helm's Deep. Just a cute story about our favorite elf and warrioress. My first fanfic for lotr & sorry for the crappy summary but the actual story is better I swear : . Rated T or M depending on the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

** The Elf and the Shield Maiden**

** Chapter 1**

** Okay I've never written for Lord of the rings Fanfiction so be nice. This story is purely based on the movie since I've only read the hobbit and the fellowship (I know I'm a bad person). Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and I disclaim**

Eowyn stood on the outside wall of the fortress of Helm's deep; she could finally breathe easy now the battle was over. The night before had been awful for her being stuck in the caves with the other women and their children instead of fighting; it was much like being stuck in a cage her worst fear.

The Rohanian shield maiden sighed as she looked over the wall and at the rolling hills that surrounded the fort. The once luscious grass was now covered with the corpses of ten thousand orcs and the elf or human.

The worst part of the night was when she begged Aragorn to let her fight alongside him but he refused. She had expected him to understand her but he didn't, no one understood her, the pain and emptiness she felt her entire life.

A cold chill passed through her and she quickly hugged herself for extra warmth. She looked down on what left of the battle field below, she could see that many of the riders of Rohan were beginning to collect the dead bodies of their kinsmen. They had lost many brave men that night and it hurt her to know that many women would never see their husbands again, daughters would never see their fathers, and many sisters their brothers. She couldn't imagine how broken she would feel if she lost Eomer, she had lost almost everyone expect him and her uncle. Sure he was too overprotective at times but she loved him dearly and she wouldn't know what she would do without him.

Suddenly something caught her down below; it was the golden hair of Lord Aragorn's comrade the elven prince; Legolas of Mirkwood she believed his name was. Among the many times she was trying to get the future king of Gondor's attention they were accompanied by the elf; he never said much around her he was simply there walking with them in his own silent and elegant way. At the moment he was standing looking quite pompous gently stroking his most prized bow with slender white fingers. He was standing across from the dwarf, Gimli the other third of Aragorn's mismatched trio. The dwarf was sitting on an orc's corpse which unfortunately had Gimli's axe lodged into its head while smoking a pipe and looking very relaxed.

The two talked to each other with ease which was surprising to the shield maiden even though she hadn't encountered many dwarfs or elves in her life (let alone at the same), it was well known that the two types of peoples did not get along. But that wasn't the case with these two, she watched as they talked for a few second even though she couldn't hear their words. Suddenly she watched the elf's face harden and her lifted his bow and drew an arrow aiming it at the dwarf. Apparently she had spoken too soon, but the elf shot the arrow right below the dwarf's body hitting the orc's corpse instead.

_What an odd thing to do_ she thought as she watched the elf's face smooth out again. Of course she had notice that the elf was beautiful all elves were unnaturally gorgeous and Legolas Greenleaf was no exception with his perfect sliver blonde hair that flowed down his shoulders, neatly decorated with elven warrior braids. His ice blue eyes held much more wisdom than his youthful complexion led on, with his humble attitude, warrior status, and elven glow he was every maiden's fantasy brought to life.

Except hers.

All of Ewoyn's life had been one tragedy after another, starting with her father's death. In her youth Eowyn did not have much time to dream about romantic things, her dreams were composed of adventure and freedom two things that she desperately needed.

Well that was until she laid eyes on a certain ranger. She had fell in love with Aragorn the first time she saw him when he held her back as the White Wizard cured her beloved uncle from Sarumon's possession. And he continued to change her life with his many stories about his adventures and his awe-inspiring presence. She even loved him when he told her about how his heart belonged to another woman, an elven princess who was waiting for him to come home from this adventure, in hopes that one day he would love her back.

Eowyn in her continuous grief clasped her hands over her broken heart and stared out at the horizon.

**...**

Down on the gruesome battle field that had over ten thousand corpses scattered across it, Legolas Greenleaf was enjoying himself in the first time in days. Although his job to clean up the bodies was grim work but somehow joking around with the dwarf made him feel somewhat better. His unlikely friendship with Gimli had opened the elf's eyes to a side of life that he had never experienced before.

Growing up as an elven princeling was of course strict and proper, as an elf he was expected to act right. Elves always had to speak, walk, think, look, and even breathe with grace; it was infuriating for Legolas who always had a sly sense of humour. Even when he met Aragorn he still couldn't completely enjoy himself, because every time they were out on an adventure together Aragorn's life was always endanger which put a dreary mood to their friendship.

But being friends with Gimli Legolas never had to be prim and proper, with the dwarf he could let his fun side lose that had always been dying to get out in his long immortal life. He was defiantly blessed to have met Gimli but he would never say it out loud to the dwarf of course.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he spotted something gold and red blowing in the wind. He turned his head to the side and set his superior elf vision to the top of the outer wall of helm's deep. On top of the wall stood Eowyn the niece of Théoden whom was the king of Rohan. Eowyn was a shield maiden, a skilled woman warrior who feared nothing but at the moment she had her hands covering her heart and looked like she was about to cry.

This puzzled the elf deeply, although humans were strange creatures to understand, (especially their womenfolk) and he had spent most of his life trying to decode them.

He looked closely at Eowyn; she was indeed beautiful with her golden brown hair that fell down her back and contradicted her ruby red gown that she was currently wearing. She had the biggest soulful brown eyes that Legolas had ever seen in his entire life. He watched as a tear of sorrow fell down her freckle covered cheek and onto the ground. Legolas felt his empathy kick in for the shield maiden she must have lost many close friends in the battle the night before as he had lost a very close friend to him as well.

"Aye laddie; what'ch looking at?" Gimli's gruff voice pulled him out of his reverence.

The dwarf had to squint in order to see the shield maiden.

"Lady Eowyn seems a bit distressed." Legolas observed coolly.

"Aye, she does. What a beauty she is though and has skill with a sword! If she had any type of beard I would ask for her hand in marriage." Gimli replied before smoking his pipe dreamily.

Legolas couldn't help but smile at that mental imagery.

"If you did her brother would definitely cut off your head then." He said causing them both to laugh.

Then suddenly a one of King Théoden's personal guards approached them, the man looked gruff looking and had mud smeared on his armour, no doubt exhausted from the battle the night before.

"Sirs, King Théoden requests both of presences in the throne room. He would like to discuss with you long with Lord Aragorn and Gandalf about the ride to Gysengard." The man said sounding like he was about to collapse at any second.

Gimli reluctantly got off the orc's corpse that he was sitting on and followed the man. Legolas gave a pleading look in Eowyn's direction before following suit.

**Okay so that concludes the first chapter of this story I really hoped you liked it and I'm sorry that it's so short but the next chapter will be longer.**

**So please review.**

**Sassygirl82.**


	2. Chapter 2

** The Elf and the Shield Maiden**

** Chapter 2**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and this is the second chapter of the story. I don't own Lord of the rings. Btw sorry about the mistake with Gysengard now I know it's called Isengard but my spell check accidently changed it. Anyway enjoy. **

Legolas leaned against the only window in the throne room while he listened to Théoden, Aragorn, Eomer, and Gandalf discuss going to Isengard to rescue Merry and Pippin and to kill Sarumon. They had been at it for hours trying to decide which way they should approach the white wizard's tower.

"We should gather up as many men as we can and storm the gate." Eomer suggested sounding frustrated.

"No Sarumon will still have many orcs around his land and your men are still exhausted from last night they need rest." Aragorn countered sounding just as annoyed.

Legolas turned to look at Gandalf knowing the wizard will have the say in these things.

"Aragorn is right your men need rest but Sarumon cannot wait we must leave today. So I propose that we take just your guard men and ourselves to rescue the hobbits." Gandalf reasoned.

Then everyone turned to King Théoden who had been rather quiet.

"Aye, the wizard is right. Eomer tell every guard member who is not wounded to be ready in an hour's time to ride to Isengard." Théoden ordered.

Eomer nodded his head curtly before leaving; as he left the throne room door opened revealing Eowyn who had no doubt heard everything that had been said.

"You are going to Isengard tonight? Uncle you are too tired to go let me go in your place." She pleaded to the king.

The look on Théoden's face was strict; he was terribly protective of his niece and always made sure she was kept safe no matter how many times she protested. Legolas' heart went out to her he could only imagine what it felt like to be shut down every time you tried to help the ones you cared about.

"No you must say here and help the wounded and gather what food we have left." Théoden instructed her.

Eowyn's face fell, before Legolas could stop himself he blurted out

"We need as many strong and healthy warriors as we can get, my lord. A shield maiden will be very helpful."

Théoden turned to look at him as well as everyone did. Eowyn looked at him gratefully; Legolas could tell that he was wavering the king.

"I suppose if you found enough healers to help the wounded then you can come." The king decided and Eowyn's eyes light up with happiness.

"Thank you, my lord. You will not regret this." She gushed before she took off to get ready.

Théoden sighed softly before he turned to look at the rest of the men in the room.

"Well hurry up, we only have an hour." He barked and they all scattered.

On the way to the stable to get fresh horse for the ride to Isengard, Aragorn spoke up.

"What was that about, what you said in the throne room; you usually never interfere with family issues." The ranger pointed out.

"Aye laddie you never fire off your mouth." Gimli agreed.

"That's your job, dwarf" the elf replied playfully then he sighed "We truly need more skilled warriors; we do not know what Isengard will be in when we get there. Lady Eowyn is one of the most skilled warriors we have ever seen." He said trying to sound convincing.

The dwarf and the man looked at each other like they didn't believe a word their fair haired friend said then they gave the elf the same look.

"What it is true, plus she deserves a chance to prove herself to her king that she is every bit the great warrior she could be. I just wanted to encourage her something no one else seems to be doing." Legolas stated.

Aragorn sighed deeply and turned to his age old friend and said in elfish "the reason why no one else encourages her is because we do not want to see her hurt she does not have enough experience to survive in battle."

Annoyance flared up in the elf's core humans were truly obtuse, with their men always trying to protect their women like they were defenseless. In his elven culture men and women could fight equally alongside each other with no complications, he couldn't understand why humans could not do the same but he let it go for the moment, he hated arguing with Aragorn over human habits.

"Well anyway let's hope that the hobbits haven't gotten into too much trouble without us." Gimli joked to ease the tension.

Aragorn chuckled lightly before saying "Knowing them, they have destroyed most of Isengard already."

….

Eowyn could not remember when she had ever felt this excited for something before. She eagerly got dressed in her battle armour, she had her sword sharpen by the blacksmith, and then she raced down to the stable as fast as she could.

She had her horse saddled up for her, she felt like a little girl again that was going to get a new pony for her birthday. She couldn't believe that Théoden had said yes to her going on this mission she had expected him to deny her again but thanks to the elven prince she was able to go. She was eternally grateful to the elf for helping her uncle to see that she could handle herself, she would have to thank him the next time she saw him.

Once her horse was neatly saddled up Eowyn was going to jump up on her when the stable door flew opened revealing Aragorn, Gimli and a certain elf who were entering the stables. They were obviously looking for fresh horses to ride to Isengard; she saw that Legolas seemed a bit on edge for some reason. _Well no time like the present to thank him,_ Eowyn thought as made her way to the three friends.

"Good day, everyone." She greeted cheerily.

"It is a fine day out, my lady. What brings you over to us?" Aragorn answered swiftly.

"I have come, to give Lord Legolas my thanks," she answered before turning to look at the elf himself "thank you for helping to sway my uncle reasoning, he can be very stubborn and protective at times and I appreciate your efforts."

The elf could heat rising to his flesh, but he dare not flush that would be too embarrassing for him.

"My lady, I did nothing it was your skill that ultimately changed his mind." He answered humbly.

A smile graced her lips "I am not too sure about that but I am still eternally grateful to you." She said.

Legolas returned her smile "I wouldn't say eternally my lady because for Elves eternity truly means eternity."

Eowyn laughed softly, before a guard informed her brother had requested her presence.

"I'll that in mind the next time I encounter an elf, my lord." She said before she took off.

Legolas stood there smiling for a few second before he noticed his friends were looking at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" He said innocently.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear you were courting her." Aragorn said with a sly smile.

"He's right, pointy ears. You kept smiling at her and you never smile." Gimli agreed again.

"You two have truly gone insane, I was not courting Lady Eowyn I was just being polite." The elf said trying not to blush again.

"Sure you were mellon nin sure you were. Come let's get ready to rescue those damn hobbits." Aragorn said as he patted Legolas on the shoulder and the three of them went to go get their horses.

**Okay so that's the second chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. Review if you want a kiss from Legolas lol . **


End file.
